


Snow Makes The Holidays

by chaosform



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you:“What are you doing?”“Decorating for halloween”“It’s not even September yet…”“Halloween is a year round tradition"_-Snowbaz
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 10





	Snow Makes The Holidays

“What are you doing?” I ask Snow as I enter the room to find him standing on a chair trying to hang something that looks a bit like a dead bat..maybe.

“Decorating for halloween”

“It’s not even September yet…”I point out, and now I’m suspicious, it’s nowhere near Halloween, and Snow could easily be planning something nefarious. Today in particular because yesterday I turned his wand into a snake, a rather beautiful Indonesian Autumn Adder if you ask me. Snow did not seem amused, and I pitied the snake enough to turn it back, and no I didn’t turn it back just because Snow said please in a surprisingly disgruntled but endearing way. Nor was it because I spent to long staring at his eyelashes to be normal, and needed to cover it up.

“Halloween is a year round tradition” Snow says turning around flashing me with one of his smiles, and- oh no, that should not be legal. 

That face, it’s like the sun, his eyes are already too bright, but that smile, those dimples, they’re blinding. So radiant and warm, that I can only burn. He really is like the sun, the center of the universe, his own center of gravity constantly pulling me in, and I know it will destroy me. His power could decimate the universe, but really he only wants to destroy me, and he will. He is destroying me, my carefully practiced self control, seems but a mere memory in his presence. That is just unfair, that smile should never be directed at me. In fact I’ve made sure that it would never be directed at me. Yet, here it is, here he is in all his blinding glory, probably plotting how best to kill me, and he thinks I’m the devious one.

“You do understand that the point of a celebration is to be out of the ordinary, as in different then the rest of the days in the year?” I do my best to sound condescending and aloof, but I doubt my success considering the smile does not disappear. On the contrary, it seems to get bigger, is that-is that a smirk?

Dear lord, I’m not religious, but Snow, Snow looks positively sinful, in the most devious way. That smirk, is my doom, I can see it now, when he completes his plan, he will stand over me one last time and smirk. Which doesn’t actually seem like such a bad thing now that I think about it, it would be a nice image to leave this life with. 

I need to get out of here before I do something stupid like beg him to do just that, or confess my undying love for him.

Considering his lack of response I assume he doesn’t really care. So I just tell him to “ Carry on”, and make my way to the library to study.


End file.
